Of Snow, Squints, Santa Hats and Eggnog
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Christmas yet again in Washington DC and it's time for the Squints and the kids to get into the Festive Spirit. With a dinner party, secret Santa and presents this is going to be memorable night. CHRISTMAS 2014. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Baby and the Daddy

_AN: I don't own Bones, Christmas is coming so it is time that I put my Christmas story on, Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: The Baby and The Daddy<strong>

DAISY'S POV-

I wash my hands quickly in the bathroom. I feel the warm water mix with the lather of soap forming on my hands and I rinse them off. After turning the tap in order to prevent the constant flow of water I walk out of the room and towards the room that my infant son was resting in.

I peer into the babies crib as I enter the room. I have to lean over in order to not bang my head against the mobile that was hanging above the crib. The mobile it had been created by Christine and Parker Booth just for our baby, it had a vast variety of photo's hanging down from it. Parker had made a mobile quite similar to Seeley's for his baby sister Christine. That was three years ago now and now Christine could assist her older brother in his arts and crafts endeavours.

I don't know what surprised me most, the fact that the linen in the crib was made or the fact that my son wasn't in it. Okay I'm going to go with the latter. I stand up and glance around the room. This seriously wasn't funny. He was a baby he couldn't walk anywhere.

I stroll, rather frantically, into the room that I shared with my boyfriend, and the father of my son, Lance Sweets. Ever since I had told him that I was pregnant with his child he had become super overprotective, which was very sweet of him, but it still got annoying. He worried himself sick about baby Seeley sometimes and I knew that he wasn't going to be happy that Seeley wasn't sleeping in his crib. This immediately reminded me of what happened to Angela and Hodgins a couple of years back. Pelant, a psychopathic serial killer, had broken into their house and surrounded their son with blood and flower petals. I remembered how much that had traumatised Angela.

I push down on the door handle and the door immediately opens. I glance into the room and I let out a sigh of relief, Sweets was sitting on the bed wearing a Santa hat and bouncing about Seeley who also had a smaller Santa hat on his head. I knew that I should be annoyed but the sight of my two favourite guys wearing Santa hats atop of their matching black curly hair was just so perfect that I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"Buddy, here comes mommy" Sweets cries as he bounces about his son.

I sit down on my bed besides my boyfriend and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Hi Seeley I was really worried when you weren't in your crib, daddy had you" I reply as I smile at my son.

Sweets looks at me "Sorry baby I just had to put this Christmas hat on his head. I bought it from Baby's 'R' Us yesterday and it was bound to look adorable on him"

I shake my head "That's fine baby but it's all the work that we have to do with serial killers and things that get me a bit jittery at times. Sometimes I still think about Pelant or the Gravedigger even though they are long gone"

Sweets just looks at me "Don't you worry about them they did nothing to you, it was me that they tried to kill"

I turn back to Seeley "Why is he wearing a Christmas hat today Lancelot, it's not even Christmas"

"It's Christmas Eve and we really need to get into the Christmas spirit. It's out first Christmas as a family and we really need to celebrate"

I nod "I suppose you're right but Sweets you've been in the Christmas spirit for the past few months. I think that we are the only people in the apartment with the entire door covered in tinsel and wreaths"

"Yeah we may be but that also means we are the only people with some creative juices flowing in this whole apartment building as well"

I slowly take baby Seeley from my boyfriend's arms and continue rocking him back and forth "You must be as excited about Christmas as your daddy sweetie considering that you are his son"

The baby gurgles happily before swiping his hands about in front of my face. I smile at him and rub my nose against his. I was happy that I finally had a proper family; I hadn't had a real family Christmas since I was a kid and even then I had a feeing that that wouldn't be as eventful as the Christmas that we were planning on tomorrow.

"Okay so what are you doing today baby?" I ask my boyfriend as I scoop a spoonful of breakfast cereal into my mouth.

Lance looks up from his newspaper and smiles at me "Well I had promised Christine and Parker that I'd take them to the Christmas lights around DC tonight and I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I still got a present for Temperance, Cam and Christine"

I smile "Well I'm happy to come. We have to go get a photo with Santa with baby Seeley. It's his first Christmas with us and we need to get a Santa photo for each year of his childhood"

"That sounds like fun" Sweets replies with a smile "I wish that I got to have a photo with Santa when I was a kid. That was a privilege that I never received"

I just look at him with obvious pity in my eyes, something that Sweets didn't like. He didn't like it when people pitied him. "Oh baby you can been the photo with our son, you can have privileges now"

Sweets just nods "Yeah, well that does sound like fun. We better get going soon because you know how busy the shops get on Christmas Eve, we have to learn to not be such procrastinators"

I laugh to myself and dump all of the breakfast dishes into the sink to be cleaned later, Sweets was right. We really are procrastinators.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, Chapter two will be up soon and it will include a special photo with Santa.<em>

**_Please read and review_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Proud Parents

_AN: I don't own Bones. Christmas is coming so the festivities of the Sweets/Wick and Booth families are increasing. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: The Proud Parents and the One Month Old<strong>

SWEETS' POV-

"Oh I'm just so excited to get a photo of Seeley with Santa" chatters Daisy Wick eagerly.

I watch with a smile as she squeezes my hand tightly and bounds down the mall pulling me behind her.

"Hey calm down or you're gonna pull my arm out of it's socket baby, and then we'll be going for a trip to the emergency room instead of to Santa" I reply as I chase after her. Seeley was strapped to my chest in one of those baby pouch things and I watch as his little arms bounce up and down as I walk.

Daisy rolls her eyes "As if I'd ever do that to my Lancelot," she laughs "He can't hold me or Seeley if he doesn't have both arms and I would never wish for that to happen"

She really did think about things in the strangest of contexts.

* * *

><p>We soon reach Santa and much to our mixture of dismay and surprise we are greeted with a mile long line. Mothers, fathers and children were gathered about. Some kids were in strollers, others were on leashes and others were walking freely.<p>

Daisy looks at me "I suppose that we should try and line up, maybe we will have gotten to Santa in at least half and hour"

I nod and take a place in the line besides my girlfriend. She leans against me and smiles up at my face.

"You really are keen to get this photo, aren't you baby?" I ask with a smile.

Daisy nods "I wouldn't miss it for the world. One day in twenty years we'll look back at the baby photos and we'll see the photo of our son's first Christmas, we need to keep the memories somewhere"

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later we were three spots from the top of the line. I had been Facebooking for the past twenty minutes and I think my followers were really getting into finding out where I was in the line. I have been updating my status every five minutes and had included selfies of Daisy and I or Seeley and I or Daisy and Seeley or all of us and I was getting quite a large dosage of likes on all of the images.<p>

I was in the middle of writing my forty-five minute into the line status when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turn around in order to see Jack Hodgins standing in the line behind me. He had his son, Michael Vincent, balanced on his shoulders and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey dude fancy seeing you here, how's everything going with the little guy?" asks Hodgins as he points at Seeley.

I smile "It's going super, Daisy and I have taken him for his first official meet and greet with Santa today, I think Daisy is more excited then Seeley though…"

"Angie was like that on Michael's first Christmas, she would bounce about excitably while the baby slept or cried, it's perfectly normal stuff"

"I know it's normal but it's just driving me a bit crazy" I whisper so that Daisy couldn't hear.

Hodgins smiles and runs a hand through his red curly hair "I don't know how you can make comments like that though Sweets. You get so super excited about everything to do with this baby. I still remember you running into the Jeffersonian screaming 'He did his first poo guys!' but you ran too fast and forget to swipe your card. The alarm began bleeping and Cam came out angrily. You got the blame all because of the baby. Accept it Sweets you're a crazy daddy and she's a crazy mommy, it's normal"

I nod and let out a laugh, he was right. That poo had caused some dramas and I had managed to forget the whole thing. Sometimes you needed other people's memories to jog your own.

* * *

><p>"So welcome to Santa's magic cave" laughs a tall blonde woman who was dressed as an elf. "He's pretty cute, what's his name?" she laughs as she points at Seeley who was still strapped to my chest.<p>

"Seeley" Daisy laughs as she rubs her son's head "I think he's the cutest thing on the planet"

The elf woman nods which causes the bell onto of her pointed hat to jingle. "So would you like to come with me into Santa's cave?"

We both nod and follow the woman down a hallway, which had icicle like shapes carved into the walls. She stops at a door marked 'Santa's Workshop' and knocks quickly before pulling down on the handle.

We enter the room behind the woman and glance around. At the far end of the room sat a man dressed as Santa. He wore a red outfit and had a big long white beard.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he cries, "So I see we have a baby here to visit Santa Claus"

Daisy nods and we walk closer to Santa. The blonde woman smiles at us "So why doesn't Seeley and his mom sit with Santa while daddy takes some photos?" she suggests.

I nod. That was a rather good idea. I undo Seeley from his pouch and pass him to Daisy. She hugs her son close to her chest and sits down on the smaller chair beside Santa.

I watch as he leans over and smiles at Daisy "So whom do we have here?" he asks Seeley but he technically was talking to Daisy.

"This is my son Seeley" she replies.

Santa nods "So Seeley have you been a good boy this year?" he asks my infant son.

Daisy nods "Technically he hasn't been around for a year yet but he has been a good boy since he was born except for all those times that he would spit up on his daddies suits and shirts just before daddy had to go to work"

Santa chuckles merrily and smiles at my son "I think that Santa might be coming around to visit sometime soon"

"Okay everyone sit still, its photo time!" announces the elf as she focuses a large camera.

I remove my iPhone six from my shirt pocket and position it on Daisy and Seeley.

"Three, two, one!" cries the woman and I snap my photo.

I look down at my phone. The photo was wonderful. It showed my two special people smiling up at the camera. Daisy was right; photos were a very important part of memories.

* * *

><p>Daisy, Seeley and I stroll down the mall. I had just done all of the required Christmas shopping and bought the bits and pieces that I would think that everyone would like. I spent so long looking for young Christine's gift and I eventually decided on a Shopkins playset and a Minecraft t-shirt that read 'Creeper Princess'. My shopping exhibition had been quite worthwhile and Daisy had gotten her photo so she was happy.<p>

Seeley was sleeping by now so I think that it is about time to go home and tuck my little friend in, he was exhausted.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed. I have been typing my weekend away at this story and I always feel a pang of sadness when I realise that this will never happen in real life. Even though that is true I think Sweets deserves to be happy and he is going to get that ending in my FanFics.<em>

_Anyway in other news Season 10 premieres in Australia tonight. Even though I have seen endless videos and spoilers on it I still want to watch it so much. It was on the front of the South Australian TV Guide this morning and I screamed for joy. I think my younger sister thought I was crazy, the perks of being a Bones Obsessed Teenage Girl!_

_Please Read and Review, I love to hear your thoughts and that button doesn't bite!_


	3. Chapter 3: To Tie Up The Loose Ends

_AN: I don't own Bones because if I did I'd be hanging out with John Francis Daley instead of just writing about him... Okay so it's the next chapter in the Christmas story. I hope you have been enjoying so far and I hope you enjoy the update! It's time to see what the Booth/Bones family is up to!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: To <strong>**_Tie _****Up The Loose Ends**

BRENNAN'S POV-

_"Silent Night, Holy Night" _belt out the two Booth children in mock operatic voices.

The house had been sounding like this all day today and I was eager for Sweets and Daisy to come by and pick up the kids in order to take them to the Christmas lights on the outskirts of the city. When they did that my husband and I would finally have some time to ourselves where we could really get into the Christmas spirit…

"Mommy Parker wants to leave a beer out for Santa but I said that he would get drunk like daddy last New Years Eve but he said that that was the point because he would be too drunk to deliver more gifts and then we could steal them all" cries out my four year old daughter as she hurries towards me.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I ask.

"Say no to Parker!" she replies sternly with her arms crossed.

She really reminded me of her father when she stood in a position like that. "Sweet heart one beer doesn't make anyone drunk" I reply.

The young girl shrugs "Well I suppose but you still should tell Parker to stop being so mean to Santa"

I nod and shake my head. I was really getting tired of Christine complaining about Santa. I think that she would be disappointed if she installed a Go-Pro and saw a thirty-eight year old woman, wearing pyjamas with long auburn hair hiding gifts under the tree.

"You can tell him off but mommy we are still going to do the Go-Po idea though!"

I just heave a sigh, I think that that Go-Pro's batteries better mysteriously go missing before tonight if I didn't want to risk disappointing my four year old.

Suddenly I hear Michael Buble's Christmas album blare out of the Bose sound dock's speakers.

"Aunty Daisy said that she thought Michael Buble was sexy!" giggles Christine childishly.

I hear her brother sigh "Well poor her. She dreamed of Buble and in reality got stuck with Sweets" Parker jokes.

"But Uncle Sweets is awesome!" she cries.

Parker nods "But he isn't Michael Buble though. Have you heard him sing? Remember Blank Space yesterday?"

Christine giggles "Poor Taylor Swift. That was the most horrible singing that I have ever heard"

The two kids just laugh and I continue making the Christmas Trifle.

* * *

><p>PARKER'S POV-<p>

"Christine we have to wrap Sweets' present" I announce as I try to capture the attention of my sister.

She looks up from the game of Mr Crab, which she was playing on the iPad, and smiles. "Yeah the tie with lots of duckies with Christmas hats on" she laughs "You spent ages saving up for that"

I just nod and hurry towards the door. I had to go get the gift from its secret hiding space under my bed. "Chrissie can you go get the paper and the sticky tape?" I ask as I beginning thumping up the stairs.

I swoop down and pull the tie, which was still in its store box, out. I race down the stairs and back into the living room to finish wrapping.

Christine was sitting on the floor and I look at her confused. She had tape stuck to her t-shirt and to her face.

"What are you trying to do?" I ask her.

Christine shrugs "I dunno? Break off some tape?"

I just roll my eyes "C'mere" I beckon her over and begin pulling off the tape "Now I'll be in charge of the tape"

Together the two of us wrap up Sweets' gift before exchanging a hi-five. The package didn't look brilliant and I was really regretting not accepting dad's offer to pay three dollars more for in-store wrapping.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys!" cries a voice.<p>

Christine and I look up from the TV, which we were watching a Modern Family Christmas special on. It was dad. He had been at an FBI office Christmas Eve party or something. Bones had been invited too but she said that she had to deal with all the loose ends at home instead.

"Hi dad" the two of us cry as Christine and I both take turns at giving dad a hello hug.

Dad scoops up Christine and smiles at me "So what have you been up to this morning kids?" he asks.

I smile "Well we had to wrap my gift for Sweets and we also had to do our Secret Santa gifts. I wrapped up the Frisbee I got Michael and Christine wrapped something but she refused to tell me saying that it was a surprise"

I watch as dad snaps his hand over his mouth. He says a quiet four-letter word starting with 'S' and shakes his head.

"What's up dad?" I ask.

"Secret Santa. I haven't bought anything yet" he replies

"Who did you have?"

"Seeley. You know Sweets' kid?"

I was at a loss of what to do and almost suggested for us to all take a drive to Babies 'R' Us when Bones makes her way into the room holding a small gift wrapped box.

Dad takes it and looks at the nametag, Seeley. I watch as his face curves into a smile and he embraces Bones.

"Oh thank God, you're awesome Bones" he laughs.

She nods "Well of course I am. Have I ever been anything else?"

Dad just shakes his head "A little modesty would make you even better though" he whispers quietly.

I smile, that was so true.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so there was chapter three. Super huge thanks and virtual hugs for <strong>Quinnovative<strong>, **Sldlovespandf15** and **kareneb**. Your reviews were awesome and inspiring. I hope I get some awesome reviews on this chapter because I do want the inspiration to finish it by Christmas!_

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
